


It's Totally Not A Thing. Except It Is.

by MerDub



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerDub/pseuds/MerDub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Louis to go get his nipples pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Totally Not A Thing. Except It Is.

**Author's Note:**

> Moutonrose wrote a tattoo!verse fic in which Louis has his nipples pierced and then I wrote this. 
> 
> To the best of my knowledge Louis does not have his nipples pierced. This is made up.

It’s not a thing.

It’s totally not a thing.

Except it is.

Harry has no idea how he’s managed to talk Louis into this, but Louis is clutching his hand as an alcohol-soaked cotton ball is swiped over his bare chest and Louis shudders at the the cold sensation. His nipple hardens instantly and then gloved fingers are making tiny marks, where the needle will enter and exit. Louis stands and lets Harry check the markings, he trusts Harry will make sure they're straight. Harry nods and Louis lies gingerly back down on the chair, his breath coming quick.

The piercer, a scrawny guy with one arm tattooed solid black, settles in next to him and opens the sterile packaging. Harry had picked out barbells for Louis with small rhinestones on each end and Louis had looked at him skeptically, but Harry just raised an eyebrow and said, “they're pretty,” and that was the end of discussion.

Louis’ grip on Harry’s hand tightens as the piercer lines up the needle and with a deep breath from Louis, he slides it through the pink nub, eliciting a scream from Louis. Harry watches intently, sees the beveled point enter one side and then pop out the other and then Louis is lying there with a thick needle sticking obscenely through his nipple, a tiny drop of blood pooling around the exit wound, and Harry’s jeans are suddenly looking very tight around his crotch.

“Ok, do you want me to put the ring in now or leave it and do the other one first?” and the piercer’s really not sure who exactly he’s asking, but it’s Harry that answers, “leave it,” and the piercer nods. Harry strokes through Louis’ hair, he’s shaking from the adrenaline and Harry needs him to calm down before they do the other one. “God Lou, you have no idea how good you look. You’re so beautiful like this,” and Louis whimpers quietly because his chest is on fire and he’s not sure he’s ready to do that again.

Harry can’t take his eyes of the needle embedded into his boyfriend, but he tugs gently on Louis’ hair so he can see just how turned on Harry is right now. Louis lets out a shaky breath when he sees the bulge in Harry’s jeans, and gives a slight nod indicating he's ready. The piercer repeats his actions with the alcohol and markings and Harry nearly comes when the second needle goes through, but Louis’ eyes are wet and Harry drags his eyes away from Louis’ chest for a second to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“You’re so good babe, you did so well, all done now. They’re just going to put in your barbells and then we’ll go get you a Nandos, ok?” Harry says softly, and Louis breathes out a “yeah.”

Before the needles are removed Harry takes a quick photo with his phone, he never wants to forget how gorgeous and vulnerable Louis looks lying there, with these two gleaming stainless steel needles skewering his nipples.

It’s perfect.


End file.
